1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for arranging and rearranging symbols in display windows of a display for each unit game by executing video display in a mode of scrolling and stopping symbol arrays in an arrangement direction of the symbols, the symbol arrays having a plurality of the symbols arranged, and also relates to a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0084844 discloses a gaming machine for displaying, on a display, a card game in which a WILD card is dealt in a unit game. In this gaming machine, the dealt WILD card can be used as a card advantageous to a player. Generally, if combining the WILD card with other dealt cards different from the WILD card brings the winning of an award or a higher award to the player, the WILD card is used as a card necessary for the winning.
Moreover, US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0108411 discloses a slot machine for performing, on a display, arrangement and rearrangement of symbols in a unit game by rotating and stopping reels. In this slot machine, when a WILD symbol on the reel is rearranged on the display, the WILD symbol is regarded as a symbol advantageous to a player. Generally, if combining the WILD card with other rearranged symbols different from the WILD symbol brings the winning of an award or a higher award to the player, the WILD symbol is used as a symbol necessary for the winning.
In the conventional gaming machines described above, when the WILD symbol is rearranged in the unit game, an award or a higher award is more likely to be won.
There has been desired a gaming machine having new entertainment properties compared with the conventional gaming machines as described above.